wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blood and Mud
MAJOR MATURE WARNING OOF. A fanfic by Delta. No touchie or you will be violently dismembered. JUST KIDDING, but you will have rotten bananas and figs thrown at you. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. * * * InSeRt CoVeR hErE * * * Prologue The blood was warm. It was fresh. It was delicious. ''I licked the blood off my claws with a little smirk, feeling its warmth explode in my mouth. Blood''thirsty. ''Yes, I suppose that would be the word to describe me. I liked the taste of it. The feeling I got from pouring it onto the ground. I didn't like my own blood. Blegh, too gross. Too dense. But other dragons blood, that was what I ''craved. ''I longed for it, day and night. I needed it to survive. It wasn't just something I wanted. No, it was my life. No other dragon could ever handle what I've seen. The things I've seen. The dragons I've torn apart. Of all the dragons in the Sky Palace, I was the one. Even Queen Scarlet hadn't ripped apart as many dragons as me. If you ever insulted me, if you ever stepped on my talons or snubbed me the wrong way or laughed when I tripped, you made a mistake. Most dragons knew not to mess with me. They knew that if you treated me wrong, even in the slightest, you would one day open your eyes from peaceful sleep to see me standing over you, right before your throat was slit. Most of the unsolved murder cases in the Sky Palace were my doing. ''I'm up too . . . what . . . forty now? Not bad, if I do say so myself.''For the most part, Queen Scarlet knew that this was me. But she usually turned the other way, pretending not to notice. That is one upside to having a psychotic queen I suppose. As long as it provided entertainment, got rid of some dragons she didn't like, kept her claws clean, and didn't connect to her, she was fine with it. That first day, the day my parents died, that was the day I discovered I was safe in her palace. I had free reign. No one could possibly mess with me, not even the queen. Not even the little monster she kept behind her throne at all times. Little beast! ''THAT TRAITOR! HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY SPOT? ''I coughed dryly, clawing at my throat with sharp, angry talons. The little beast was the only thing potentially keeping me from taking the throne. For the most part, I was a good SkyWing. I revered Queen Scarlet, protected her, did all the great evil things she asked me to do, but one night, I had the thought. Why should I bow to someone who I can just as easily kill? I imagined her blood pouring onto the ground, my claws deep in it. I imagined the warmth, the beauty of it, her perfect little face, her PERFECT EYES AND PERFECT JEWELS RUINED BY HER OWN SWEET BLOOD. I imagined it covering my talons, the way blood was covering them now, and it made me smile. The Queen must have sensed something off with me, because the next day, that little MONSTER was behind her, scales smoking, FREAKY BLUE EYES STARING STRAIGHT INTO ME. In that moment, I knew that I could never kill her, could never take the throne. So those dreams died, as many that I had over the years did, and I continued to kill dragons. The tribes had been at war for nearly all my life, and now the queen was sending me on missions. I didn't mind. I got to kill dragons. Dragons who wouldn't haunt me! Not that they did . . . I got to taste fresh, blue blood from an IceWing for the first time. That was wonderful. Too cold for my liking though. Ugh, I much prefer SeaWing blood. Saltier. The thing I loved most about my missions were that I got to kill dragons. As many as I wanted. You got in my way, BAM, dead before sunrise. But this mission . . . I remembered the Queen's voice slithering harshly, No killing. Except for . . . you know. But why? I had said, trying not to sound whiny. It would be easier! Scarlet had narrowed her eyes to ''PERFECT ''ORANGE SLITS, and I knew that conversation was over. But wouldn't it just be so much easier just to sink my claws into them? Tearing out their throats, and then leaving before anyone knew I was there? Wouldn't that be easier? Eventually I agreed. But I suppose she still didn't trust me. You think that she would trust ME of all dragons, who had been loyal to her for years to do this one thing. But no she didn't, and though it looked like I was alone, I knew I wasn't. ''I may be 'bloodthirsty', but I'm not stupid. ''Even hidden in the shadows, I spotted him easily. "Stop skulking in the shadows." I snapped at the NightWing, who's large talons are wrapped around a huge branch, his wings folded in tightly so the star-scales are near invisible, his eyes covered by the thick pine needles hanging off the tree, carefully avoiding the mud on the ground. "I'll stay up here, thank you very much." He said in a low, rumbly voice. I rolled my eyes. Typical NightWing. Pompous, stuck-up. ''Makes me want to claw off some faces. And let's see . . . who's right in front of me AND JUST ASKING FOR IT? "Why?" I snarled, digging my claws into the muddy forest floor below us. "Scared of mud? News flash, we're in the MUD KINGDOM. Get used to it." The NightWing sighed, rolling his eyes. I observed him quietly, looking him up and down. He's huge, bigger than any dragon I've ever seen, with lots of jewelry. I snorted, feeling a flash of red in my vision. What good is jewelry when you have claws like mine? I looked at my viciously sharp talons, hacked into perfect spikes. Every morning I would go over to my 'sharpening rock', and then slam and sharpen my claws on it until they gleamed and were as sharp as IceWing's, maybe sharper. "I'm not scared of anything." He said stiffly, straightening his back with an offended look. "Right." I spat, my spines folding up and down. "Everyone's scared of something." A flash of blood. His terrified green eyes locking with mine as he fell, a single talon reaching out towards mine. I broke off that train of thought with a shudder. Those days were long behind me. The NightWing's eyes narrowed and lines in his face became more prominent. "Not me." He said, sounding fairly amused. "Not . . . of anything." I smirked at the tiny twitch in the NightWing's face. "Your face suggests otherwise." I said smoothly, taking another lick off my claws. He let out an odd sort of a growl in his throat. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)